An Idiot's Love
by The Pootamis
Summary: He is insane! It was completely official now. He is completely nuts. Bombs are going off all around them yet here he is grinning down like an idiot at her. Though she had to give him credit. He was committed. She had to give him that. He's an idiot but he's her idiot.


_Damn! How could i be so stupid!? Letting down my guard like that! Stupid,stupid,stupid!_

But then all thoughts from her throbbing head come to a sudden halt when the sound of a chuckle is heard. A chuckle coming from a couple of feet away. A familiar sounding chuckle. A chuckle that makes her crack open her eyes and raise her head up slightly from the ground to see a familiar face grinning down towards her. A look that just makes her growl silently before she drops her head back down onto the ground only to regret it immediately when the throbbing of the bruise across the back of her head flares up making her groan in pain.

" So? Still don't believe me?"

Lifting her head up slightly as she sees none other than Oliver with his hood thrown back looking at her with a grin plastered across his face extending his right hand out towards her narrowing her eyes at him that just seems to make his grin only widen dropping her head back down gently against the cold ground that just makes her head flare up once again gritting her teeth Laurel continues to stare angrily at him.

" I still don't love you…."

" Yes you do."

Narrowing her eyes dangerous his way gritting her teeth even further from the way his facial features remain the same looking up towards the ceiling letting out a huff shaking her head Laurel keeps her focus solely on the ceiling despite the urge to look back in his direction. Did she love him? That was still in question. Was he the Oliver Queen of her world? No but in some ways he is. The handsome face. The cocky swagger that he carries himself with. Even now with that damn grin. That very same look that her Oliver would always give her. The pain in the ass grin that would always come back to haunt her.

" You're insane…."

" I know."

Letting out a growl that this time echoes loud enough for him to hear snapping her attention back towards him slowly Laurel raises up an eyebrow in question. It was true. He is insane. Truly insane. Everything that he has done up to this point has shown her this. Even though she had deceived him from the very beginning he still helped her escape from Argus by causing that malfunction in her collar without anyone noticing. How even now as bombs go off all over the island he is here right now with her but she had to give it to him. He's committed.

" You're an idiot…."

" I know."

Unable to keep the annoyance from showing across her face pressing the palms of her gloved hands down onto the ground pushing herself slightly upward keeping her eyes locked on his own Laurel shakes her head.

" Can you say anything other than I know?"

" Yep."

Not even trying to hide it anymore narrowing her eyes dangerous his way the moment she tries to snap up to her feet instantly Laurel is forced to go back down and cover her forehead with her hand when she feels her head throb painfully from her sudden movement. A drop that doesn't get too far before she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her catching her in mid fall causing her to look over to see Oliver down on his knees holding her upright. A feeling that makes her groan and drop her gaze down to the ground before she looks back up towards him.

" You do realize I'm a convicted felon right?"

Shrugging his shoulders earning another questionable look grinning at her expression giving her waist a gentle squeeze Oliver nods his head slightly.

" What a coincidence. So am i."

Seeing her eyes go wide slightly grinning at her expression helping her up slowly to her feet keeping her leaning against his side Oliver shrugs his shoulder slightly.

" Let's see? Where to begin? I've got at least a couple dozen arrest warrants out there for my arrest. Some that just keep getting lost ..."

Motioning with his hand what he means by getting lost earning him a small smile Oliver looks away from her face to look at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

" In the shuffle but that's nothing compared to everything else. You know the small things. Resisting arrest. Destroying public property. Public intoxication. Having sex in public. If I recall each of those times were with you."

Unable to suppress it as her face starts to burn up dropping her gaze to look anywhere but at him turning her head so that he can't see a small smirk comes across Laurel's face. Everything he had just said sounded right. She could remember doing all of those things with the Oliver of her world. Remember all of the times they had gotten drunk out in public. Remember all of the times they were involved in police chases. Hell she could remember all of the times they had sex out in public not giving a damn who saw them.

" And what about your family? Your team? You'll just up and go abandon them for little old me?"

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head with a tug slowly Oliver leads Laurel over towards the entrance of the room.

" First off their not my team. They are more like a band of misfit children with severe issues that Felicity decided to adopt. I didn't want them to begin with and we weren't together so they are not my problem. As far as my family goes the only one left alive is Thea and she plans on joining us wherever we are once she clears up some quote loose ends on her part. She gave me this look that simply put scared the crap out of me so i didn't ask any questions about it."

Shaking her head despite the small smile coming across her face leaning heavily against his side as the glare of the sun hits her eyes causing her to raise her free hand up in front of her face to shield her eyes from the sun cracking open an eye to look his way a look of question comes across her face.

" And the runt?"

" Wasn't my child to begin with."

Glancing over seeing a look of shock across her face Oliver nods his head with a smirk coming across his own.

" That was my exact reaction too. Funny thing what a simple blood test can tell you. I have to give Samantha credit though. She really pulled one over on my mom and myself but to my defense like you said I'm an idiot."

Rolling her eyes unable to help herself from slapping him on the chest keeping her hand right there as she feels herself being led around a burning tree letting out a silent chuckle resting her head down against his shoulder Laurel shakes her head.

" We'll have everyone coming after us the moment we leave here. The FBI….The CIA….ARGUS…."

Chuckling by her side bringing her even closer steering her clear around the remains of another tree trunk and into the treeline resting his head down against her own gently Oliver lays a kiss on top of her head.

" First of all The FBI and The CIA are nothing but pencil pushers. I mean no disrespect to them but come on. I kill criminals with a bow and arrow for a living. They wouldn't be able to hit anything at point blank range. As far as ARGUS goes. I love Lyla but she's not the brightest one out of the bunch. Sure she rose up the ranks to become the leader but that really wasn't by choice. Once Waller went down there really wasn't anyone else lobbying for the job. Besides with my aim and your scream. With my brains and your ass nothing can stand in our way."

Turning her head slightly to look up finding his eyes looking over her shoulder and downward letting out a huff shaking her head Laurel narrows her eyes at him.

" We're not doing that."

" Never say never…."

" Never!"

Receiving nothing but a grin in response that just makes her eye twitch returning her attention back forward walking around a fallen tree branch making sure to keep her eyes lowered to look for any sort of bobbie traps or nearby mines softly Laurel mumbles out.

" What is it with the Olivers of my life being obsessed with doing that?"

" Well simply put your ass is awesome. It's a curse i'm afraid. Although I rather think it's a blessing in disguise….for me anyways."

Turning her attention back upwards seeing Oliver grinning like an idiot tapping him on the chest with her index finger drawing his attention putting on a sweet smile Laurel watches his grin drop slightly.

" Ollie? Don't me scream."

" Can't make any…."

Instantly whatever he was about to say dies on his lips when he feels her hand grabbing a tight hold of his groin causing his grin to drop completely from his face.

" Yes mam."

Seeing her message is being received loud and clear releasing her hold around his groin bringing her hand back up to pat him gently on the chest returning her head back down to his shoulder with a chester like smile Laurel can't help but chuckle.

" Well that solves that question."

Feeling his eyes on her rolling her eyes Laurel glances up towards him with a smirk.

" I'm not saying who but I know which one of you is bigger than the other."

" Oh really now? Well two can play that game."

Before she has a chance to respond suddenly Laurel jumps up in surprise when she feels one of his hands grasping one of the ass cheeks of her leather pants causing her to narrow her eyes at him. A look that doesn't faze him as a grin comes across his face as he keeps his eyes forward while his hand remains where it is until after a few seconds his eyes come back down to meet her own.

" What? Gentlemen don't kiss and tell."

Letting out a unlady like snort turning her eyes back forward after a few seconds of walking in silence Laurel watches out of the corner of her eye Oliver lean down before he whispers into her ear.

" Yours is better."

Not even knowing why herself how much this knowledge pleases her a small smile comes across Laurel's face before she slowly shakes her head when she still feels his eyes on her.

" Good to know but I'm still not telling. That is until we're off this fucking island. Now tell me this dear. How are we leaving here?"

" Why in style of course."

Seeing that she isn't quite convinced or even satisfied with his answer nodding his head slightly Oliver turns his attention back forward.

" Alright fine you win. I saw another boat when I was flying in. I'm assuming it was the one that was used to transport everyone here in the first place. That's our ticket out of here. If not well we just go back grab one of the radios and i make a call. I've got a few people that owe me favors."

Nodding her head in understanding returning her eyes back forward reaching down blindly gently Laurel lays her hand down on Oliver's hand and entwines their fingers together.

" And what you mean by people is your little red friend right?"

" Yes and no. I was thinking more about Helena Bertinelli. She owes me a couple of favors and she did say she would do anything to pay me back. Even a threesome ..."

" Oliver!?"


End file.
